Bleeding Love, Fearing Loss
by JeffHardysGirlDXRKO
Summary: There is a new coven in Forks and they are not your average people either. They are immortal witches being chased by another coven. Phoenix meets the Cullen family and falls for Jasper. Better summary inside. P/J, Aiden/P implied. James/Victoria Rated M
1. Welcomed Strangers

Welcomed Strangers

Welcomed Strangers

Author's Note: I don't own any of them. You know the drill. I only own Phoenix, Leileoni, Lena, Jenna, Regina, Natalie, Tessa, Danika, Landon, Javier, Julian, Mathew, and Aiden

Summary: A new coven arrives in Forks, Washington. They aren't vampires and they're certainly not werewolves but they are immortal and have powers beyond anyone's conception. Phoenix befriends the Cullens and the Wolf Pack. She falls in love with Jasper (who in my story is not with Alice.) With her around things start to unravel when her ex-vampire lover, Aiden comes to Forks with The American Nomads. Can she find the strength to fight him or will she perish?

First Sight

Dream

'You can't keep running from me.'

Phoenix knew she had to keep running she couldn't let Aiden hurt her or her family. He had already done enough.

'You can't keep running because I'll always find you. No matter where you go. You'll always be mine.'

End Dream

Phoenix woke with a start. She looked around the room and realized that she was alone. She smelled the air and his scent was nowhere. She could smell wolf though. She knew that smell all to well; it was the smell of wet, mangy dog. She could also sense every human in a 10 mile radius, 'what am I worried about? He is not going to find us here.' She thought to herself. But even then she had trouble believing that. She turned to look out the window and saw that it was about dawn, which meant that she would have to be up in about an hour anyway. Her sister, Jenna, their leader, moved them to Forks, Washington to escape Aiden. She was worried that he would kill Phoenix and ran away with them one night. Phoenix walked over to closet and pulled out her clothes for the day. She pulled out a white blouse, her crimson corset and black mini skirt. She pulled out her crimson thigh-highs and crimson heels. Then she threw them on the bed. Then she walked back over to the closet to grab her bag. It was black with band patches and a huge Irish Flag on the front. She threw all her notebooks and school supplies in it and then threw on her bed as well. Then she turned hearing her sister, Jenna walking towards her door. She heard her stop, take a deep breathe, "Come in, Jenna."

The door opened, "Hey I heard you moving around so I came to see if you were alright." She said a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. I just keep having this dream that Aiden is coming for us. It always seems so real and I can't get myself to believe that it's not." Phoenix said.

"Well he won't come at least not for a while. I wish I could tell you he won't come at all but you would know I was lying." She said.

"Yeah I would. But I guess we'll deal with that when the time comes, won't we?"

"Yeah we all will together. Now go get ready for school."

"Yes Jenna."

A while later

Phoenix and her siblings, Danika, Landon, Javier, and Regina headed out to the garage and got into Phoenix's Prius. She drove down the driveway and was about to pull into the street when a Volvo S60 R sped down the street. Phoenix followed the car with her eyes, "Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner." She screamed and turned onto the street. The car fell silent and she could hear a boy laughing and then say, "Edward, man I think you pissed her off."

"Yeah you got that right." Phoenix said under her breath.

In the Volvo ahead Edward and Jasper exchanged knowing yet confused glances wondering how she heard them.

Phoenix then turned to Regina in the passenger seat, "So what is the plan for after school?"

"Well Jenna wants us straight home. She is really worried about you and well all of us." Regina said playing with the ring on her finger.

"Okay well meet right at the car then and well go."

"Okay."

With that she turned the car into the school's parking lot. She looked around for a parking space and the only one she could find was right next the stupid shiny Volvo, 'Ugh, great.' She thought as she parked the car. She looked out the passenger side window and saw three boys and two girls standing around the car. She listened, 'No heartbeat and they smell of death. Vampires." She thought as she popped the trunk and exited the car. She walked to the back of the car and grabbed her bag. Then they gathered around her car, "Okay so umm...this is usually Jenna's job…you know the whole telling you want to do and stuff but right now here is my rule…No talking to anyone. No one here is like us and the ones that are well they haven't exactly gotten on our good side. So no talking and do good today. Also meet me back here at three." She said in a whisper to the group.

"Got it." They all said in unison and walked away.

Phoenix gave one last glance to The Cullens and walked towards her first class only to be stopped by the three people standing in front of her, 'Oh wonderful' She thought.

"What do you want?" Phoenix asked the three boys standing in front of her.

"To talk and that is all." The one to the far left said.

"Okay, then talk." Phoenix said getting impatient.

"Who are you?" The same boy asked.

"I'm Phoenix Sullivan. I moved her a couple weeks ago from Ireland." She said.

"Okay, what are you? You can't be a vampire because your heart is beating and you don't smell like dog so you're not a werewolf. So what are you?" The boy in the middle asked.

"I'm an Illumari, a witch, an immortal." She said with pride, "I can do a lot of the same things vampires and werewolves can do without actually having to be turned. Which brings me back to vampires, which you are cause you reek of death."

"Well yes we are." The boy on the end said.

"Well what are your names?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh well this is Jasper Hale." The boy in the middle said pointing to his left, "This is Emmet Cullen." He said pointing to his right, "And I'm Edward Cullen." He said pointing to himself.

"You know Jasper, you don't have to fear me. We are not as bad as the myths peg us to be. Actually we are just kind of here. We don't know why though. We've been waiting over four millennia to find out." She said laughing, "Well I'm going to go because I should actually go to class. The others will rat me out if I don't and well you don't know Jenna so bye."

They watched her dart off and were left dumbfounded by what she just told them. 'Was this the girl Alice saw needed our help?' Was what all three of them thought.

Lunch

Phoenix did not go to the cafeteria for lunch. She had never done so before as was not going to start now. She went out to her car and sat on the hood. It was peaceful out here. It was better then a room full of minds that all seemed to connect to her at once. Out here she could breathe. Then she heard the sound off people walking towards her, "What do you want, Edward Cullen?" She asked breathing in the scent he gave off.

"My family and I would like to join you, if that is okay?" He asked.

"Come on then." She said.

Soon the Cullen family was surrounding her. Phoenix looked around she knew three of the five people standing around her, "Phoenix Sullivan." She said holding her hand out to the girl to her right.

"Alice Cullen." She said in a soft bell voice.

Then she turned to the other girl, "And you are?"

"Rosalie Cullen." She said in a tone that made her remind Phoenix of Natalie.

"Your siblings are everywhere, how many of you are there?" Edward asked.

"Well there's Me, Regina, Javier, Tessa, Landon, Natalie, Lena, and Danika here in the school. Then there's Leileoni and her husband Mathew and Jenna, who is our leader and her husband Julian at the house." She said taking a bite of her sandwich. Then she pulled out a cup of something, "You all look thirsty. Here take this just don't let anyone see you." She said handing it to Edward.

"What is it?" He asked with caution in his voice.

"Deer blood. Not the greatest I know but it was what my brother got while hunting last night. It was supposed to be for me but you look like you all could use it more." She said.

"You hunt and keep stashes of blood?" Jasper asked.

"We too need it but not as often or as much." She said.

"So do you hunt?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I'm going out tonight." She said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Do you mind if I meet up with you and we can go together?" He asked.

"No, that would be fine." She said taking another bite.

"Okay so around ten then?"

"That is fine. Since you drove past my house this morning meet me there."

"Okay."

Suddenly she took a breath and smelled a familiar scent in the air. She did it again just to be sure. Then she started to panic, "Dammit! How did he find me? I got so far away. Oh God he brought them. I got to get out of here." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"The American Nomads and Aiden. They found me, well us. We're running from them and that is all I can tell you right now. I have to get my family out of here and back home, where it is safe." She said panicking even more.

She pulled out her cell and texted her family to get to the car and that she would explain when later. Two minutes and everyone was at her car, "Get in and don't ask questions." She yelled.

"Jasper, we'll still be on for tonight. I just have to get my family out of danger." She said getting in the car.

"Okay. I'll be there."

And with that they sped away.


	2. The Hunt

Welcomed Strangers

Welcomed Strangers

Author's Note: Still don't own them.

The Hunt

Phoenix drove as fast as she could to the house. She pulled into the drive way and put the car in park, "Get in the house as fast as you can. Tell Jenna that we have a situation and I'll explain it to her when I get in." She said pulling the car into the garage. She turned the car off and sighed, 'I can't believe he actually found me.' She thought as she got out of the car. She walked into the house where Jenna was waiting for her, "He's here isn't he?" She asked trying to mask her concern.

"Yeah, he is. He was close enough that I could sense him. I could also sense James and Victoria. He brought them here too. So not only are we in trouble but this entire town is." She said walking over to the table and sitting down. She put her head in her hands and tried to see if she could tell where they were but they were cloudy in her vision. Adien knew her gift and found many ways to stay from her sight. If she had known he was here this morning, she would not have gone to school today. She also thought about what The Cullens thought about her panicking and running away today. She looked into her memory and saw the look of concern starting to form on Jasper's face. That beautiful face should not be worried about her. He should now be worried about his family and that was her fault.

"Honey, you can't blame yourself for bringing them here. They would have followed us to any town we went to and you know that." Jenna said coming over to sit with her.

"I know but it still makes me feel really bad. This is my mess and now a whole town is going to be involved. If they kill anyone, it is going to be on me." She said crying but continued, "but today I met The Cullen Family. I think they can help us."

"I have heard of them. Vampires. Maybe they will be able too." Jenna said considering the option.

"Well I'm going to do the work I have so I can hunt tonight. Oh and Jasper Hale will be here around ten." She said getting up to get her bag.

"Jasper Hale? Is he part of the Cullen Clan?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, he is and he wants to go hunting with me. So I said he could and he can protect me if they find me hunting." She said trying to stop a smile from forming on her face.

Later that day

Phoenix sat in her room trying to concentrate on the math problems sitting in front of her. She looked at the paper and saw nothing but spinning numbers. She couldn't do this not while she was still pretty upset about Aiden finding her, 'Ugh!! I can't do this. I need to get out of here.' She thought.

"No you need to do your work." Tessa said barging in on her.

"You know it is really annoying that mine are the only thoughts you read. How about you go torment someone else for a while." Phoenix said going back to the work in front of her.

She kept looking out the window trying to clear her mind. She just sat and stared until there was a knock at her window. It was Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. She ran over to open the window, "What are you doing here?" She asked ushering them into her room.

"We came to check on you. You seemed pretty spooked this afternoon and we wanted to make sure you guys got home okay." Jasper said, "but also to ask you about what you told us earlier. What did you mean when you said that they are hunting you?"

"I mean exactly that. It all started when Aiden was over at our house. He seemed like he was just not you know himself. Well he tried to kill me and my sister, Regina. We were the only ones home and I had invited him over. So my sister picked us up and moved us here. We knew they would come for us but I never thought he would find us this quickly. But James is the biggest problem. He just kills cause he can and he knows that will draw me out because he knows I won't have people die. He doesn't care if his kill is human, vampire, werewolf, he'll just kill. Aiden and him are together now and this town will burn to the ground." She explained turning her back to them, "I'm sorry. We should never have come here."

"But you are here and to tell you the truth we knew you were coming." Emmett said.

"What? How?" Phoenix asked shocked.

"Our sister Alice, she can see the future. She saw you." Jasper explained.

"Oh. I can do that too but when it comes to them I can never seem to see." She explained, "Edward stop trying to read my thoughts. You won't be able too unless I allow you too."

"How did you know I was trying to read your thoughts?" He asked.

"Because I read yours. I read yours when I first met you, so I know I can trust you." She said.

At that moment they heard footsteps coming towards her room. They looked at the door and Phoenix jumped up, "Go. Get out of here. Jasper I'll see you tonight." She said as they jumped out the window and ran off.

Later

Phoenix was preparing for her hunt. She sat out on the back porch looking for anything that could be a possible danger. She didn't see anything 'Now I just wait for Jasper.' With that thought, Jasper showed up, "Let's go." He said taking off into the night.

Phoenix followed him into the night trying to keep up with him. Then she caught Aiden's scent, "Damn, does he have to be out too?" She yelled.

Jasper heard her and stopped. He looked in her direction and saw her looking in every direction looking for something or someone. He walked up to her and saw she was frightened. He pulled her close to him, "It's okay. I won't let him hurt you. I will never let him so much as touch you ever again." He said holding her, "Lets continue this hunt and then we can go back to your house and I'll keep an eye out all night for you, how about that?"

"I think that sounds like a plan. I'm thirsty. Lets go." She said running off.

They both caught the scent of a flock of deer and went in. They both drank until the thirst was gone. Then they went back to Phoenix's house. They sat on the back porch enjoying the night. The moon was full and glowing. The wind blew the trees and all the scents filled the air and were completely intoxicating. The wind whirled around Phoenix and blew her hair in her face, which irritated her and made Jasper only admire her beauty. He was taken by this girl sitting beside him. He hadn't been this taken with anyone.

"I think you should get some sleep. We actually have to be at school in under seven hours." He said looking at her.

"Yeah, I know and I am kind of tired. So I'm going to go up to my room and go to sleep. What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to stay by your window all night to protect you. If you need me I'll be right there. I won't leave you." He said.

"Okay. I like that plan." She said turning to go inside.

He grabbed her by her hand and turned her around. He looked her in her eyes and could she was debating on wether to kiss him or not. So he made it easy for her to decide. He leaned down and kissed her. She pulled back shocked that he had done that but then she realized she had wanted it to happen. So she kissed him back. Then she turned back and went into the house.

Jasper went up to her window. He watched her walk out of her room and come back about ten minutes later in a silk nightgown. She pulled the covers back on her bed and looked out the window. "Goodnight." She mouthed and she threw herself down on the bed. She reached over and turned out the light and then tuned back towards the window. She looked into Jasper's eyes until she fell asleep. Jasper watched her sleep for a couple of minutes and then turned his gaze back into the night. The blew around him and in it was a scent he had never knew before. He knew they were getting closer. But she was his now and he was going to protect her no matter what.


	3. Hi Phoenix, this is Bella

Bleeding Love, Fearing Loss

Bleeding Love, Fearing Loss

Author's Note: I don't own em. Though I wish I could have Jasper. Also just so you know the nickname for Phoenix is Nixa.

Hi Phoenix, this is Bella. Try to play Nice.

Morning

Phoenix woke up and looked out her window. Jasper had gone but left her a note that said he would see her at school and that later he wanted to take her to his place. She looked at the note again and smiled. She was actually happy for the first time in a very long time. She could feel that she would be okay now and that she did not have to worry anymore. She looked at the time and saw that she had about an hour to get ready. She walked into her closet and looked around. She spotted the perfect outfit that would make her look simply irrestible but still presentable to Jasper's "parents." It was a light blue sundress with a white ribbon around the waist. It was low cut and hugged her curves. See both irresitable and presentable. On top of that she pulled out her white sweater that had Flogging Molly written on the front. She couldn't shy away from every aspect that made her, her. Then she left her room to take a shower. The hot water ran down her back and all she could think about was Jasper. She didn't even realize how long she was in the shower, "Get out of there now. Your sister still needs to shower and you need to finish getting ready." Jenna called from the hall.

Phoenix jumped from the shower and grabbed her hair dyer and ran to her room. She stood in front of her door and looked in the full length mirror. She dried her hair and put it up in a pony tail. She went over and slipped on her sun dress and pulled on her sweater. She looked at herself in the mirror and she knew she looked great but then she saw something was missing. She didn't have a necklace on and this dress definitely called for one. She went over and pulled out the necklace with the Irish flag hanging on it. Now she was perfect. She walked over to her desk and packed her books and homework in her bag. She threw her bag over her shoulder and ran down out of her room and down the stairs. She went in and sat at the table where Jenna and Julian were sitting, "Hey guys."  
"You're overly happy. Does it have something to do with Jasper Hale?" Julian asked.

Phoenix looked at him almost shocked, "How did you…?"

"Well Jenna told me and I saw you two last night and all of us know he didn't leave but he didn't stay in the house." Julian said.

"Well in that case can I go to his house with him? He invited me over and I really want to go." She asked.

"I guess it is okay. You'll be around people that can protect you. Just be home at a reasonable hour and if you hunt tonight call to say you're going." Jenna said smiling. She was happy that her sister found someone that made her happy. She had been angry and sad when Aiden betrayed her that she stopped trying to find someone to be with but now she was back to her bright bouncy self.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." She said walking out the door.

Everyone was already in the car so she got in and pulled away. She pulled to the end of the driveway and listened. She could hear the Volvo speeding down the road and waited for them to pass. She watched them speed around the bend, pass her, and then she carefully pulled out of her driveway. She drove to school listening to Mindless Self Indulgence and she and Regina were rocking out to it in the front seat. When they got the school she took her parking space next to the shiny Volvo. She got out of the car. Then she looked over to see the Cullen family gathered around the Volvo, as usual. She walked behind her car to open the trunk. She grabbed her bag and put her keys in it. She wasn't really paying attention when she heard someone say, "Good Morning, Phoenix."

She looked up to see the entire Cullen family was looking her way, "Hey. Good morning." She said.

"Why don't you come over and talk before first bell." Jasper said with his silken voice and goreous smile.

Knowing now that she invited into the Cullen Family Circle she walked over. She looked around. She thought that the entire family was there but she didn't see Edward now, "Where is Edward?"

"He had something to take care of. He'll be here later." Emmett said.

"Oh." She said going over to Jasper, "Morning."

"Morning. Did you get my note?" He asked.

"Yeah I did and it is perfectly okay with everyone. I just have to call if I'm going anywhere else." She said looking up into face.

She took it in. He was just so… Who was she kidding there was no word for him. He looked into her eyes and then leaned down to give her a quick kiss. The rest of the Cullen Clan smiled and watched them together. It made them happy that Jasper was happy. They talked for a while until they were interrupted, "Umm…Nixa we were wondering if we could join you?" Regina asked.

She looked around a minute and saw it was okay with everyone else, "Yeah, sure Ginny you can join us."

Regina, Danika, Javier, and Landon all joined the circle. Phoenix then introduced them to the group, "Well this is some of my family. This is Regina, Landon, Javier, and Danika." She said introducing them in the order they were standing around her, "Guys these are the Cullens. This is Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper."

They all said there on greetings and then it was time for class. Jasper leaned down and whispered in her ear, "How about I walk you to class?" He said pulling back looking hopeful.

"That would be lovely." She said smiling, "Hey guys have a good day." She said before turning and walking away with Jasper. When they got to her class he leaned down and gave her a kiss goodbye. She looked around and everyone was looking her. She just ignored them and walked into her class.

Later that Day

The school day was finally finished and she was ready to go out. She had been stuck in the house for weeks. She pulled into her driveway and dropped off her siblings and went into the house to drop her things off. Then she heard a car pull into the driveway. She ran back out the door. There in the driveway was a Jeep. In the front seat was Emmett and Jasper. She jumped into the back seat and they drove off. On the way there they talked about where she was from, "Well it is a really small town outside of Belfast. I mean it is smaller than this place." With that she received two you really think so looks, "It was the most beautiful place you could ever imagine. It was greener than my eyes. The sky was so blue or so grey nothing could compare to it. It was the perfect place. I never wanted to leave but with my really bad luck my boyfriend betrayed me and now he was people with him that want to kill my family. So I guess this is better then the alternative or that is what I thought." She said putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder. He knew he was the reason she would be able to find the strength to fight them and stay here to be with him.

When they finally arrived at the house, Phoenix carefully stepped out of the Jeep. The wind blew and there was a scent that was so sweet, it was mouth watering and she could see Jasper try not to smell it. She recognized it was the smell of a human and thought to herself why would a human be here. Then Jasper leaned over, "If I do anything that might harm anyone or myself help to try and stop me." He said. Phoenix looked up at him and there was this look of hurt and unbearable pain in his eyes. She shook her head yes after reading his mind. When they walked through the door of the house standing there were two people standing there that could not have been over the age of thirty. Jasper walked her closer to them and introduced her, "Phoenix this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They are my mother and father sort of speak." He said, "Esme, Carlisle this is Phoenix."

"Oh please call me Nixa. Actually you should call me Nixa too, Jasper." She said shaking the hands of the Cullens. Then there was that scent again. She looked around and saw an unfamiliar girl sitting next to Edward. She smelled her scent and knew this was the human. But what she couldn't figure out was why she was hear or why she was doing so close to a vampire and not screaming bloody murder. Her question was finally answered when Edward saw her and walked over with the girl to greet her, "Hello, Nixa. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm wonderful. How about yourself?"

"I can't complain. Oh by the way this is Bella, my girlfriend." He said smiling.

She looked shockingly at Edward. She knew the rules set down by the Vultori. Bella couldn't know they existed without serious consequences for her and the Cullen family, "It is nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Nixa." She said trying to mask the concern in her voice.

Jasper caught on to it. So did every other vampire in the house. They could all hear what Bella could not. They could hear that small amount of sorrow in her voice. Jasper then lead her from the living room, up the stairs to his room. There he could talk to her. He could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. He knew she knew the rule that their world had to be kept a secret, "We couldn't get him to stay away. I mean if you were human I would do the same thing for you. We couldn't bear to see him without her and we let her in." He said taking a seat next to her on his bed.

"Okay I can understand that. Love is a gift and most people forget that but they are going to be in for a whole world of ugly coming from a whole world of stupid and not just from others around here but if the Vultori find out that will be the end of all of you." She said beginning to cry.

"I know but as you said love is a gift." He said wrapping his arms around her, "and you're mine." He said kissing her.

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever when Jasper suddenly pulled away, "We need to get out of here." He said putting her on his back and jumping out the window.

When they came to a stop in a clearing not to far from the house she asked, "What was that?"

"Bella cut herself most likely and I didn't know if I would be able to resist the smell. I might have attacked."

"Oh. It must be really hard for you." She said.

"It is unbearable sometimes when she is over. Sometimes in my mind I see myself attacking her. But then I see the look of Edward's face and I know I wouldn't be able to do it." He said.

"Then use that as your motivation to not attack her. Surely for you and your brother you could try that." She said putting on hand on his cheek. He was cold but to her it was like the warmest day in summer because she was quite cold as well. Then she realized how much she loved Jasper and yes she knew it was love, "I love you, Jasper Hale."

He looked at her with surprise but knew he felt the same, "I love you too."


	4. Vampire Baseball League

Author's Note: I still don't own them.

Vampire Baseball League

"I love you, too."

Jasper and Nixa sat looking each other for a while. Then without warning Jasper picked her up and ran her back to the house. When she finally realized where she was, she was sitting on Jasper's bed, "Why are we here?" She asked confused.

"Well I have a hunch that Alice will be dancing through that door any minute asking if we want to play ball."

Then she sat back on his bed watching the door. She knew why vampires had to play in the rain. When they ran into each other or other objects it sounded like thunder. She had never actually witnessed a game but tonight she might be able too. She went to looking around the room. She saw that Jasper's room was a bright white color. It had tan, wood bookshelves that held more volumes of books then she had ever seen. Then she was interrupted by a small figure entering the room, "Hey Jasper, Nixa. It is going to storm and everyone wants to go play ball. So I came up to see if you wanted to, too." Alice said dancing around the room.

"Well I think I'm up to it. What about you, baby?" Jasper asked.

"Well I want to be with you, so I'm game." She said sitting up and taking Jasper's hand, "I love you."

"Well just so you both know Bella is going too. I hope you don't mind." Alice said leaving the room.

"I don't mind and I'll watch out for you." She said, kissing Jasper.

He pulled back from Nixa, "I love you, too." He said leaning in to kiss her again. They kissed for what seemed like forever, "Guys are you coming or are you going to suck face all night?" Emmett yelled up the stairs.

With that Jasper picked her and then ran down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were met with overly happy faces. Jasper held her close to him, "So are we going?" He asked.

"Yes. Edward and Bella are going in the Jeep with Emmett. You two can go too or you can run with us." Alice said.

Jasper looked at Nixa and she leaned up and whispered in his ear. Then he looked back at Alice, "Well I assume you all heard that. We're going to run."

Before they left Nixa called Jenna to tell her that she was going out with Jasper and his family. With that Nixa, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were out the door. They ran to a meadow not too far from the house. Jasper took Nixa's hand and lead her over to some rocks and soon Esme came over, "Hello dear. I hope that you will have fun tonight." She said smiling.

"I will. Thank you." She said smiling.

"Bella and Edward are here." Esme said absently.

Nixa looked towards the trees and saw three figures. One of them was straining to see the people standing in front of her. Then she saw Emmett and Edward stepping out of the tree line. Bella was right behind them. Then Emmett ran over to Rosalie and Edward brought Bella over towards Esme and Nixa, "See I told you it would be better if you didn't look."

"Yeah! Hey Esme. Hey Nixa." Bella said agreeing with Edward and walking over to them.

"Hey Bella." They said in unison.

Bella came to sit with them and turned to Esme, "You don't play with them?"

"No, I prefer to referee. I like to keep them honest." She said.

"Do they fight a lot?" Bella asked.

"You should hear some of the arguments they get into. Actually, I prefer you didn't because then you might think they were raised by a pack of wolves." She laughed.

Then Nixa, Esme, and Bella all looked towards the field. Nixa saw Jasper grab a glove and go to play catcher. She suddenly heard someone think, 'Poor Jazz, he's not to good at baseball.'

The game started and Nixa turned to Bella, "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm sure Edward explained why I was though."

"Yeah, he told me everything. It is good that you are concerned about them and me, and you don't even know me." Bella said looking Nixa right in the eye.

Then Nixa smelled the air. She caught Aiden's scent in the air. She stiffened, not enough to where Bella noticed but enough to make Esme concerned. Then she heard everyone calling out Alice's name. She knew that they were on their way and they were coming for her, "Jasper, get Nixa out of here."

"Alice what is it?" Edward asked.

"They heard us playing and they changed their course. They got closer and caught Nixa's scent. They're coming for her." Alice said.

Nixa was frozen where she was but she spoke, "You'll need to get Bella out of here unless you want James to hunt her too." She said looking from Bella to Edward.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"He's a tracker." She said and turned around to see four figures come out from the treeline, "Jasper, I love you."

"Don't say that like I'm losing you. I'll protect you." He said.

Nixa turned to Jasper and he grabbed her to stand with Bella behind them. She grabbed Bella and held her close to her, "It's going to be okay, Bella. Try not to be so tense he'll smell your fear." Nixa whispered to her.

Bella nodded and relaxed but was still frozen where she stood. Nixa watched as Aiden, Victoria, James, and Laurent walk towards the Cullens. She watched as Laurent looked from Carlisle to Nixa and Jasper back to Carlisle. When she saw Aiden she grabbed Jasper's hand, "Nixa, how nice to see you again."


End file.
